


Card Games

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cards Game, Games, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent threw the cards on the table, without real expression on his face.  <br/>He had lost. <br/>Against Diederich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not done this manga ... I'm not Yana Toboso.  
> Genre: Hmm ... Romance. Card Game, Vincent being a bad loser.  
> Characters: Diederich. Vincent Phantomhive  
> Paring: Vindee  
> Rating: For All.  
> Note: My english isn't perfect. If I have done important errors, please say it, I will correct it these faults.

Vincent threw the cards on the table, without real expression on his face.   
Diederich was careful to not express too much his satisfaction, and he still could not believe he had won against his “master” in their card game. He expected to be beaten again, as always, and he was still reeling from its success. 

Diederich was so surprised that he missed the words of the englishman and came back to reality. Blinking his eyes and noticing that the other had just said something, he showed that he had not listened to by replicating “Excuse me? What did you say?”

Vincent looked at him with a dirty look, annoyed to have lost and annoyed to have been ignored. He repeated in a dangerous voice, with a velvet tone who hiding something else, something worse: “You won.  _Congratulation Dee_!

\- What a pity that we have not made a bet. I would have loved ask you something "said the German, trying his luck. He knew he tickled his luck but the opportunity was too good. For once he beat him in a fair game, and more that all, Vincent showed his annoyed pout, almost sullen, it was really enjoyable.

"Too bad for you.”  Vincent has mocked . He leaned back in the chair “Because you’re not going to enjoy it. No bet, no reward for you. "He was delighted to not have put a bet, it decreased his frustration to have losing the game. At least he would not have a pledge or he would not be forced to obey a fad of German. Although he was too nice and too loyal to ask him too much.

_The return of her little smile. A victorious smile.  
He kept the power and was delighted._

Diederich showed a mocking grin and his voice has showed his immense satisfaction: "The pleasure to have you beaten is enough. Not need to a bet for me.”

Vincent chuckled, hiding his frustration behind a bland smile. And that smile turned into another more dangerous, the smile of a fawn, of a predator “You will not refuse me a rematch, Dee? With a bet this time. For spice the game ~”

The German shivered when he has looked at this deep look and he swallowed, not totally sure of himself. Well…After all he had been lucky once, why not two? He could well win again. “Very good. Let’s make a new game. What did you want like bet?

- The winner can ask what he want to the loser.  _All he want.”_  He smiled “Like our first bet, you remember my dear, dear fag?”

Diederich did not know what worried him the most on Vincent:  _his smile or his eyes?_ Mixing the cards, he tried not to look at those eyes who fascinated him. He heard a giggle, and he felt that he was a little scared by the earl.

Vincent smiled "You will not have the same luck this time,  ** _Dee_**!”


End file.
